


In Flux

by suyari



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve done some insane things with your powers, but this is by far the craziest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

“You’ve done some insane things with your powers, but this is by far the craziest,” Kevin stated, eyes slightly wide. He held both hands up in front of him as if that would somehow ward off Josh’s news.

“It’s not like I did it on _purpose_ ,” Josh replied through clenched teeth. His eyes darted around, taking in the people around them who didn’t seem to notice the spectacle unraveling a few feet from them.

“That makes it even _worse_!” the brunet countered, throwing out his arms in exasperation. He turned on his heel, then tuned back, seemingly unable to move beyond their bubble of personal secrecy. For all the good it would do them in the coming months.

Josh crossed his arms, exhaling hard through his nose.

Kevin spluttered soundlessly for a moment, before both hands went to his dark hair. Raking and clenching about the strands above his forehead. He opened his mouth to try again, closed it and shook his head. Closing his eyes, he counted to a hundred slowly. “How?” he finally managed some time later.

“How do you _think_?!” Josh snapped.

“Well obviously not the _usual_ way!” he countered, the hysteria rising again swiftly.

“Look,” Josh replied. “If you don’t want it, that’s fine. But I thought you should know, since, you know it’s _yours_.” His voice was hard, but his eyes…His eyes took all the fight out of Kevin.

He stepped close and wrapped his arms around the blond, who stiffened initially, before burrowing into his chest with a soft, barely audible sob.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin murmured into his hair. As scary as it was for him - and it was pretty damn terrifying, thanks - it was likely more so for Josh. Kevin knew what it felt like for your control to go AWOL on your powers. Hell, he’d never really known what it was like to _have_ control, so, it was another plus ten for his skittish boyfriend. “I’m sorry,” he said again, adding a kiss to the crown of the healer’s head. “I wasn’t thinking. As freaked out as I am…” He shook his head and pressed his lips into soft hair. “You surprised me. I didn’t think-“

“I didn’t either,” his boyfriend grumbled, slightly muffled. Hands clenched in his jacket before smoothing beneath it and up his sides. “What are we going to do?”

“Well, it’s your body, so it’s your decision, but…if you want to keep it, I…” He could feel the flush heat his cheeks and pressed his face into Josh’s hair. The blond would know regardless, he was really just hiding from any passerbys.

Neither of them had family. Not any more. And to have that - to have a family with Josh - it was more than he’d ever hoped. There was a terrified part of him screaming in a corner about the chance that he could ash his own child, while a more rational part (that had apparently paid attention in class for once and retained the knowledge) argued that the genetic link should provide some sort of natural shielding. Not that he thought he wanted to give himself that hope. Not until he could look into it more thoroughly. It would hurt too much to lose it, should the theory eventually prove false.

His embrace tightened, drawing Josh as close as possible - with clothes on; in public. “I’d love to have a family with you,” he whispered.

He could _feel_ Josh’s response. The way his body relaxed, arms clutching back desperately. The smile pressed against his shoulder, and the warm, delighted sensation buzzing around the back of his subconscious.

“Josh?” he asked, when the other hadn’t responded.

Josh drew away with a sniff and brushed at his cheeks with the back of a hand before grinning at him. “It’ll definitely be good practice.”

“Practice?” echoed Kevin, one eyebrow cocked.

“Yeah,” Josh replied, grin widening, eyes alight with emotion and a subtle glint of desire. “For the rest.”

“The _REST_?!”

“In the future,” Josh clarified solemnly.

“Let’s get through this one first.”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I want a kid I can touch without hurting,” he replied honestly. “Why…do you know already?”

Josh just smiled at him before drawing him in for a kiss.  



End file.
